Guardian Angel
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: "I wish things were different." This is from one of the quotes that inspired me to do this slight AU where Dagran can be saved. The story may contain spoilers and other subject matters that may not be suitable for a younger audience. Readers discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

_Dagran's POV_

I can't believe I've let Zael talk me into accompanying him to get more liquor after Syrenne had the whole tavern completely dry. Knowing that woman, it wouldn't be a bad idea to grab an extra barrel– just in case. And since we had to go to near Castle Gate Plaza, we figured that it would be quicker to cut through the Central Plaza. It wasn't until we made it through when Zael stopped me, "Did you just hear…" he began to ask before making his way toward a nearby wagon, earning a sigh from me as I shake my head. Zael is the third youngest in our band of mercenaries with the two youngest being both Mirania and Yurick– but since they act more mature than others their age, I've always felt like my best friend is actually the youngest.

As I follow Zael to the wagon, I was about to tell him to ignore it as he lift the cover slightly when I noticed a familiar, metallic glint. Thinking quickly, I grab Zael by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back– with a curved dagger narrowly missing my friend. A feminine arm that was holding the dagger in a reverse grip quickly draw itself back into the wagon, causing me to cautiously lift the cover enough for us to see two girls hiding inside. One of them was wearing a tan cloak over a blue dress, which the hemline goes down as far as her knees, and on her feet were brown, knee-high boots with laces. Catching a glimpse of her face, I could tell that she's about Zael's age with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long silver hair. The other girl who was holding the dagger made me realize that she's not only around my age, but appear to be a complete opposite of the first girl. While the former has pale skin, the latter's skin is more of a sun-kissed bronze. And contrary to the cloaked girl's attire, the one holding the dagger is clad in a white shirt that expose her shoulders, a light brown pants and a pair of black flats. Another interesting features of the second girl is her short, dark brown hair with a side-swept bang covering the middle of her forehead, and her eyes that can effortlessly put a ruby of the deepest red to shame.

But it wasn't just appearance alone that made me think that the two girls were complete opposite, but also their personality– while the first girl appear gentle, the second looks like she wouldn't hesitate to attack us– considering the way she's holding her dagger. But the way she was protecting the cloaked girl reminds me of myself and Zael before we decided to become mercenaries. "What are you doing inside this thing?" Zael asked as he recover from his close encounter with the brunette's dagger, albeit keeping his distance. The brunette readjusted her grip on the dagger and looked as if she was about to strike again, "It's all right. We didn't mean to frighten you…" I gently spoke to her. But she swung her dagger at me, prompting me to drop the cover and jump back to avoid the blade.

* * *

"You two over there!" Both Zael and I turned our heads to see two guards approaching us, making me realize why the brunette tried to attack us. "You haven't seen two girls around here, have you? Around the same age as yourselves. One of them even has short hair." From within the wagon, I can sense the said brunette glaring at us with her dagger poised to strike, daring us to reveal where they're hiding. "No…" Zael lied, "You're quite sure?" One of them asked, not completely convinced. "Yes." My friend stated, sounding more natural. Guess I might as well play along… "But if you'd like, you could check the South Gate Plaza. I think I may have saw them there." That really did the trick, "Looks like they're not around here after all." The guard said to his comrade. "Yeah. Honestly, if the boss finds out about this, we're gonna be in real trouble." The second guard said out of frustration, "Yeah… Especially with her involved." The former agreed regretfully.

Zael and I let out a breath of relief when the guards walked away from the wagon. We both look around to see if there's any more guards before Zael approached the wagon, "Are they… looking for you?" he asked as he almost completely pull the cover off, earning a gasp from the cloaked girl. "It's all right. You can come out now, the coast is clear." I gently informed them. Zael offered a hand to help the girls out of the wagon, only the cloaked girl accept it– the brunette climbed out on her own and sheathed her dagger in its scabbard mounted to her belt in the back. "Thank goodness. I couldn't stand it in there, but it was hard to tell whether it was safe to leave." The former said, even her voice sounds quiet and gentle. "Well, it's not every day two fine strangers come along and help us stay hidden." The latter stated in a strong, feminine voice as she lean casually against the wagon, "Especially when they're mercenaries." Hearing the word _'mercenaries'_ , both Zael and I tense up. "I've had some experience on that field once. And don't worry– even though I don't believe in that stupid stereotype, you two wouldn't even fit the mould." The brunette explain with a hint of laughter in her voice, waving her hand dismissively at the last part. Zael and I both look at each other in confusion before realizing what the brunette meant when she said that, earning a chuckle from the both of us.

"But why are you hiding?" Zael asked. "W-well, erm…" The cloaked girl faltered, looking around nervously. Sensing her companion's hesitation, the brunette took a protective step toward her. "It's a long story." She bluntly stated, causing both Zael and I to understand on how sensitive this subject may be. "It's all right if you don't want to say. We won't pry. I'm Zael, by the way. And this is my friend, Dagran." Zael said casually as he introduced himself before gesturing towards me. "The name's Irenne." The brunette introduced herself, "And this here is–" "Lisa." The cloaked girl said quickly, "It's nice to meet you both. And thank you. You're awfully nice people. Oh, no!" Irenne tensed up, ready to draw her dagger if necessary. Zael and I looked back, only to see why they reacted the way they did– the two guards from before were standing at a corner down the street, but I don't think they've noticed us yet. "Even though they're searching for me and Irenne, I really can't afford to be caught. Can you help?" Lisa said, her eyes pleading. Zael's eyes met Lisa's, "All right." He stated. "Zael!" I hissed under my breath, "Sorry. Would you excuse us for a moment?" I apologized as I grabbed Zael's arm. "It's quite all right, Dagran. In fact, I'd like to have a word with my friend, too." Irenne stated as she grabbed Lisa's arm and gently pulled her away until we're both out of earshot.

* * *

 _Irenne's POV_

"Why didn't you tell them your real name?" I asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract any attention from the guards. "I'm sorry, Irenne. It's just–" I had an idea on why she didn't say her real name as I look back at both Dagran and Zael; if those two are with a group of mercenaries Count Arganan had hired, then there's a chance that they might report to him. "I know, Calista, but that doesn't mean you have to lie to them– especially after they stood up for us when they could have rat us out to those guards." I gently chided, only for her to continue. "I just wanted to savour this freedom as much as I can before being stuck in this arranged marriage. Please, Irenne. I'm asking you as a friend."

I can clearly see how the life she was forced to live since her uncle became the ruler of Lazulis Island really had her on the verge of tears; it just makes my blood boil how Count Arganan treated his niece like a puppet instead of a human being of his own flesh and blood. I am beginning to agree with Calista that with the nobles and the knights– with the exception of General Asthar and Sir Therius– were anything but _'noble'_ with some of them looking down on _'commoners'_ the same way mercenaries were looked down on; I even find it repulsive that Lord Jirall of the Rambaldt household treats Calista as if she's some kind of property or trophy, despite not being married yet. And thinking back to how Calista reminds me of myself the moment we met, I've realized that she's the only reason why I endure my sufferings when I could have escape and left it all behind. I have always been her closest and only friend; sharing secrets, showing each other places that were special to us– especially to the point where I call Calista by her first name as we consider each other like sisters. Even though I imagine Count Arganan disapproving me– a lowly maidservant– being a female bodyguard, especially to his niece; I will do anything to protect her from becoming as broken as I am.

I sigh to myself, "All right, but you know I don't approve of this part of the plan. And if they find out, you'll have to be accountable for it." Calista beamed. "Thank you so much!" It's pretty rare to see her smile like that, "Come on, we better check in with Zael and Dagran." I said to her. And we both began to walk toward the two mercenaries– and when we're within earshot, I could tell that they're still in the middle of their discussion. "–but we still need to complete that errand for the tavern, Zael." The raven-haired male said before his friend interjected, "I know, but we can't just leave them, Dagran." Something the younger mercenary had said really caught my attention. Even though we've only met these men, something tells me that I can trust Zael with Calista's wellbeing if anything were to happen to me. While Dagran… despite having a look in his golden eyes that tells me that there's more to him than what he's letting on, I feel as though… I can trust him.

* * *

"Sorry for interrupting, gentlemen. But perhaps I can help with a suggestion" I spoke up as Calista and I approached them, prompting the two mercenaries to look at me. "Since the guards are looking for me and my friend, we can shake them up by having Lisa go with Zael in one direction and the two of us in another. And once your errand is complete, we'll regroup and head our own separate ways." I held my hand out for the older mercenary. "So what do you say, Dagran? It will be like two birds with one stone." Dagran thought about it before grabbing my hand and shook it once before turning his attention to Zael, "All right. Try and behave yourselves." He firmly told his friend, earning a nod from the younger mercenary. "Follow me." Zael said to 'Lisa' before the two of them head off.

I watched Calista and Zael as they disappear among the people scattered on the street before following Dagran toward Castle Gate Plaza, causing me to worry that he may prove my suspicion and take me to Count Arganan, himself before stopping at a stand on the side. I've felt so sheepish as I remember him saying something about his errand for a tavern he and Zael are probably staying in. "Oh, hey. You're one of old Kentis' new customers, right? What's up?" The shop keeper said to Dagran, causing me to recognize the name of the owner of the tavern on the other side of Central Plaza. "The tavern seems to be fresh out of drink." Dagran said with a shrug. "And you came all the way out here to get some more? You mercenaries must really love your drink, eh?" The shop keeper said with a slight hint of laughter in his voice. Remembering how Dagran reacted when I told Calista that he and Zael are mercenaries, I half-expected his muscles to tense up. "Just one, actually. We were wondering if we would have an extra barrel for the tavern." The raven-haired mercenary said, catching me and the shop keeper by surprise. Neither Dagran nor Zael looked like the type to hold their liquor straight, so then… who are they doing this errand for? The shop keeper must have recovered from his stupor, "Here ya go. This should do ya!" he said as he handed a barrel to Dagran before handing a second barrel to me. "And that should do the tavern. No need for cash. I'll sort that out with Kentis some other time."

While Dagran and I were surprise that the shop keeper's letting us leave with two barrels without paying, we thanked him before we notice the two guards from before– and from the way they're slowly walking in our direction, I would guess that they have noticed us. Dagran and I share a glance before looking back to the guards and finally to the ground with furrowed brows, quickly thinking of a way out. I look back toward Castle Gate Plaza where I know there's a chance of a guard there, but I also know of a side road that will take us to the arena. "This way!" I quickly told Dagran as I make my way for the side road with him close behind, hearing footsteps as the guards sped up, knowing that they had lost the element of surprise.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

 ** _Even though they had to take another way back to the tavern, Dagran is grateful that they didn't have any other encounters with the guards due to Irenne's hunch being proven true._**

"Are you sure you're all right carrying that?" Dagran asked Irenne as she blew a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine, Dagran." She said with a smirk, "Or perhaps we can stop if the barrel's too heavy for you." Dagran smirk a bit at the little banter he's having with the brunette beside him. "Well, the sooner we get these to Syrenne, the better." He stated, sparking Irenne's curiosity. "Syrenne?" she asked, "She's a fellow mercenary Zael and I travel with. And the reason why we had to get more liquor after she have the tavern completely dry." Dagran explain, surprising the brunette with the last part. "You've got to be kidding?" The raven-haired mercenary had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing at Irenne's expression, "I'm quite serious. But wait 'til you meet Yurick, Lowell, and Mirania– never accept an eating challenge from her, she wins every time." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice before growing more serious. "I know I'm not supposed to pry, but I take it Lisa ran away from home." The brunette slowed her pace to a near-stop, "More like a prison than a home." She said. "When Lisa found out about my time as a mercenary, she wouldn't stop asking me to tell her stories from my travels. She always dream of leaving Lazulis Island… but her life was so sheltered that it's not even funny. I was hoping to get her out when the guards have grown so persistent in their search by the time it was dark enough for the fireworks– and that's about the same time we met you and Zael." Dagran thought back to that moment as they crossed Arganan Bridge, only to shake the thought when he realized how close they are to the tavern before entering.

"Oh, these must be the liquor." Mirania stated as she notices her leader walking in with an unfamiliar woman, "Where are Syrenne and Lowell?" Dagran asked as he set his barrel down before helping the woman. "They went to see the fireworks." Yurick said as he walked down the stairs, "Syrenne said that she'd heard of a good place to watch them. Behind the church." Dagran nodded, content that Syrenne wasn't around to drain the liquor anytime soon. Turning his attention to the woman, they both left the tavern with both Yurick and Mirania wondering who that woman is… "So, I take it that's Mirania and Yurick?" Irenne asked once she and Dagran are outside, "Yeah..." The raven-haired mercenary replied before a man ran past Irenne, unconsciously pushing her into Dagran. Letting his reflexes take over, the mercenary wraps his arms around the brunette and prevented her from falling. "Hey! Watch where you're going." Irenne snapped as she straightened herself, causing the man to look back at her. "Sorry. Those good-for-nothing soldiers are causing trouble in Fountain Plaza!" Dagran and Irenne both looked at each other worriedly before they have the same idea, "Oh, no…" she muttered before the two began to run toward Fountain Plaza.

* * *

 _Irenne's POV_

As Dagran and I approach Fountain Plaza, I can hear someone commenting "Stupid guards. People are trying to make an honest living. They think they can take everything for free just because they have a little status." But it wasn't until we enter Fountain Plaza where I saw a sight that made my blood run cold– There are two guards and my friend standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Got a problem, girlie?" one of them asked, causing me to be somewhat grateful that they didn't recognize her. "Don't you people have any money?" She asked as Dagran and I look through the crowd for Zael, "I was under the impression that guards received a proper wage. You should pay for what you eat!"

"What was that?! Let's hear you say that again!" The same guard sneered, "I see you're looking for a proper telling-off." Calista said, mimicking the tone I use whenever I scold her. "Now listen! If you're buying something, you have to pay for it with money. The seller needs that money to keep his wares fully stocked. Where would we be without rules like these? It would be chaos! So, now that you understand, I suggest you pay up!"

* * *

 _Dagran's POV_

"That's right! You tell 'em, lass!" A man cheered Lisa on from somewhere within the crowd, angering the guard. "You had better mind your manners!" he said as he pulls out his sword, prompting Irenne to rush toward them before I had the chance to stop her and unsheathed her dagger to deflect the sword. "The only ones who should be minding their manners around here are you guys!" Irenne scolded the guards, "Especially since you know better than to strike a sword at an unarmed opponent, let alone a woman." The guard sneered as he lowered his sword. "Well, you should know better than to wield a weapon. You'd best leave that to the men." He said, causing me to notice how Irenne reacted to that sexist remark. "Well, you may think that you're as noble as the knights. But underneath that shining armour, you're nothing but thieves and lecherous pigs." She stated before the guard raised his sword again, "Why you–" he said before rushing in toward Irenne.

But Irenne was too fast for him– she ducked under the swing of his sword before striking him square on his back with the butt of her dagger, causing the guard to stumble forward. The second guard grabbed her from behind, causing Irenne to drop her dagger in process. "Wha– Hey!" I rushed out to aid Irenne the same time Zael did– with my friend punching him out when he freed Irenne out of his grasp. "You want some as well? Believe me, I won't hold back." He said to the guard Irenne knocked down when he tried to get back up as I picked up her dagger, "Are you all right?" I asked her as she took her dagger back and sheathed it. "Yeah…" Irenne nodded before the four of us heard the sound of a whistle being blown, "What's all the ruckus over here?!" A guard's voice rang up. "Uh-oh! We need to get out of here." Irenne quickly told us, prompting Zael to nod. "Right. I guess we shouldn't push our luck." He said before turning his attention to Lisa, "Come on, Lisa, let's run for it!" From the corner of my eye, I can see the two guards slowly picking themselves back onto their feet. "We should focus on trying to get away from these soldiers." Zael said as he grabbed Lisa's hand, "I'm sorry about back there…" Lisa apologize before my friend smile at her. "No problem. You did a fine thing!"

"Watching those people act like that, I just couldn't restrain myself!" Lisa continues as another guard spotted us, "Hold it!" I inwardly remind myself to lecture Zael later on as I knocked some fruit barrels over. "Quick! In here!" Irenne said when we turn a corner before ushering both Zael and Lisa into the gap between two buildings. I wait until Irenne slid in before following her, "You two really have a knack for finding trouble, you know that?" Irenne quietly scolded Zael and Lisa, beating me to it before noticing the guards approaching– I raise a finger to my lips to signal the others to keep quiet. "Shh!" The four of us silently watch the guards run past, daring not to breath or move. "Ugh! Where did they go?!" one of them asked out of frustration, somewhat relieved for Irenne's quick thinking. "They can't have gone too far! Keep looking!" a second guard said before I peek out to see them head down the street and around the corner. "I think we lost them." Zael said to Lisa, earning a sigh of relief from her. "Thank goodness…"

* * *

 _Normal POV_

 ** _Lisa and Irenne were both curious young women indeed. With each passing moment, Zael felt ever more enchanted by Lisa's charming smile and innocent heart. While Dagran finds himself growing more intrigued by Irenne's mysterious and street-wise nature._**

"I can't believe it. Is this really your first time out here in the city?" Zael asked Lisa after Irenne told him and Dagran that before meeting them, she was taking Lisa out to explore the city. "Yes. That's why I'm having so much fun!" The younger woman answer with a smile. "Well, as long as you're happy!" Zael smiled, "By the way, Irenne, you said that you've done some work as a mercenary in the past." Dagran said, "I was just curious to know what you do for a living now, especially since it's only fair when you figured out that Zael and I are mercenaries." Irenne falter a bit, "Me? W-well…" she began before Zael spoke up. "I bet Irenne's a bodyguard, aren't you?" Irenne look at the younger mercenary in confusion, "Huh?" "From the way you rushed to Lisa's side in order to protect her from that guard's sword, you seem like someone who would act like a shield. I mean, what other jobs besides a mercenary, guard, or even a knight requires using a weapon and fight out of defence?" Zael explained.

"I guess… you could say something like that." Irenne replied, "But I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous." Lisa spoke up, "I'd love to be able to leave the island and visit far off places, much like the three of you." Dagran and Irenne share a glance with each other due to the latter telling the former of her friend's dream of travelling. "It's not as great as you'd think. I've seen plenty of things I'd rather forget." Zael stated, "Really?" Lisa asked. "Yeah. You don't know how lucky you are, living on this island." Zael said, causing Irenne to look down dejectedly. "I see… I suppose you might be right." Lisa said, "Sorry. I guess I ruined the mood." Zael apologized before Dagran and Irenne stopped them– peering around the corner, Zael can see why they stopped him and Lisa with the guards growing more persistent in their search. "Best not hang around out here much longer. We're staying at a tavern. Why don't you and Irenne come there until this blows over? It's not too far from here." Zael told Lisa, "I don't know, Zael. The others might ask about them…" Dagran stated, piquing Lisa's curiosity. "The…'others'?" she asked, "Um, just a group of people Dagran and I travel with." Zael replied. "Really?! I'd love to meet them! Lead the way!" Lisa said excitedly as both Dagran and Irenne share a worried glance. But with the guards looking for the four of them, it would be best to head back to the tavern and wait it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

Upon entering the tavern, Zael, Dagran, Lisa, and Irenne were greeted by Lowell and Syrenne. "Aha, what's this about then?" Lowell asked as he place his hands on his hips, "Not bad, not bad at all!" Syrenne added with a teasing smile. As she approached them, Dagran figured that Syrenne had a couple drinks before they entered. "Something wrong?" Zael asked, "It's OK. I get it. No need to explain." Syrenne answered as she backed away, "No one's judging you here!" she then raised her hands as if she was surrendering. "Zael, I have to say… Well done, mate." Lowell said to Zael, "I guess this mean he's taking after you now, Lowell. That's a pity." Syrenne scoffed. "Yep, all my hard work's paid off. I'm so proud of the lad! But who would have thought Dagran had it in him, especially with a dark beauty." Dagran and Irenne shared a confused glance before realizing what Lowell meant, "It's not like that. Listen to me." Zael spoke up.

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Syrenne commented once Zael and Dagran finished their story on how they met Lisa and Irenne, "Anyways, now that's settled, time for a nice bath." She then turn her attention to Lisa and Irenne. "Care to join me? The two of you've been running around all day. You must be all hot and sweaty." "Oh, well, yes." Lisa said quietly, "What?! Syrenne!" Zael interjected. "What? Is there a problem?" Syrenne asked innocently, "Oh. You and Dagran want to get in with us, don't you?" she teased. "No! I mean, I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice, but… Wait, that sounds really bad! I just mean yes. I mean no!" Zael said, completely flustered. "What's the problem? Get in the bath with them." Lowell commented as Syrenne laughs.

* * *

 _Dagran's POV_

The nerve… As I made my way downstairs, I thought back to another time where I felt just as embarrassed. _"Come on, Dagran. What are you covering up for?" Lowell asked me, "What business is it of yours?" I countered, feeling somewhat defensive. "Come on. We're all blokes here. Nothing to be ashamed of." I turned away, only for him to grab the towel wrapped around my waist. "Hey! Stop that!" But it was too late, and I had to turn around to get my towel back, "Hmm, not bad! Doesn't hold a candle to mine, of course!" Lowell commented. I can feel a blush forming across my face as I quickly took back the towel and wrapped it around my waist again, "Ridiculous! As if this is some real victory to be proud of!"_

"Dagran?" I shook the memory out of my head to see Irenne looking at me, "Are you all right? Your face is completely red." It was then I noticed how close Irenne was standing to me. "Y-yeah. Just a little flustered, that's all." I replied, "But what about you and Lisa? Are you two all right?" Irenne smiled a bit. "We're fine. To be honest, Lisa has never really been to a place like this before. And I don't blame her since everyone here is so lively." She said before a couple of drunken men called out to her, "Hey, pretty lady! Bring us more drink and have some company with real men!" I felt tempted to more than glare at them, only for Irenne to laugh a bit. "Oh, dear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Lisa and I have suddenly grown popular." She said, I had to laugh as well. "You could say that again." I replied, somehow feeling a bit better about it. "I think I'd better join Syrenne and Lisa. I'll see you around, Dagran." And with that, she headed up the stair. She looked back and smiled before continuing her way. I felt myself smile a bit before noticing Lowell talking to Mirania, both of them seem troubled about something. From the corner of my eye, I notice Zael approaching me. "Have you spoken to Mirania and Lowell?" I asked him, only for Zael to shake his head. "It sounds like there might be a spot of trouble. You should go and see them."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Zael nodded and heading toward Lowell and Mirania, only for him to notice that something was really troubling them. "What's wrong? You both look miserable." He said, prompting the ice mage to answer. "There's this boy, Warren. The guy who owns the place took him in. He's a good kid." "But he appears to have something of a rare illness." Mirania added, "He needs a particular medicine. We've been searching tirelessly for it, but we've yet to find any." Hearing this makes Zael understand why they were troubled. "So that's why you were gone yesterday. Have you got any kind of lead?" He asked, "Sort of. We spoke to a trader who deals in it. But he said he got attacked by bandits and they took his whole supply." Lowell answered. "Where's the kid now?" the younger mercenary asked, "He's sleeping upstairs." The healer replied, prompting Zael to remember hearing coughing in one of the rooms on his way down.

Heading upstairs, Zael heard the coughing again before deciding to enter. Inside, he notice Ariela kneeling next to a bed occupied by a little boy. "Oh, hello Zael." Ariela greeted when she notice the mercenary by the door, "I spoke to Lowell and Mirania. I had to come and visit Warren." Zael explains, earning a weak smile from the barmaid. "Cheers. He never gets to talk to anyone but me and Dad. He'll be so happy." She then help Warren sit up in his bed, telling him that he has a visitor. "You're a mercenary, aren't you?" he asked, prompting Zael to nod in confirmation. "That's so amazing. I wanna be a mercenary too when I grow up. But I guess I can't. I'm too sick." Warren said before looking down discouraged, "No. You'll get better, and then you'll be the strongest mercenary there ever was! Just you wait and see!" Zael said. This cheer the little boy up, "Thanks. Hey, you must've been to tons of different places. Next time you'll have to tell me all about them." Warren commented before Zael help him back down into bed when the mercenary notice how the boy is slowly growing tired. "Anytime, Warren!" Zael said quietly before Ariela spoke up, "Zael… thank you." Zael nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

 _Lowell's POV_

As Zael went upstairs, Mirania and I want over to Dagran– somehow having a feeling that Dagran have asked Zael to check in on us. I filled him in on what was bothering us, only for Dagran to have this funny look on his face. He remember coming across a warehouse where the bandits are talking about some sort of medicine– the exact medicine we were looking for. It took a bit to convince Dagran into staging a break-in before going upstairs to let Zael know, and I caught him coming out of the room where Warren is. "We found the medicine." I informed the younger mercenary, "Really?!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Yeah. But there's a catch." I added before Mirania spoke up, "It's apparently been hidden in the warehouse the bandits use."

"That medicine's worth a lot. Those rotten bandits are looking to make a tidy profit." I explained as the smile on Zael's face vanish, "That's despicable." He said. "So we've been talking about how to get it off them." I replied, "We can't simply ask them and expect that they'll give it to us." Mirania added. "Which is why we're mounting a break-in. We're going to bust into that bandits' hideout. Are you ready?" I asked, only for Zael to quickly reply "Yes, let's go." Those bandits are going to regret their decision in robbing that trader…


End file.
